When mounting electrical connectors to a substrate such as a printed circuit board "PCB", it is important that the board engaging posts of electrical terminals are precisely aligned with the corresponding through holes of the substrate. In some applications it is desirable to use terminals having compliant sections that are able to both mechanically secure the connector to the substrate and electrically connect the terminals therein to plated through-holes of the substrate without the need for solder. Mounting a vertically oriented electrical connector is relatively straight forward as tools can be used to apply pressure directly against the mating face of the connector or in some instances specialized tools are used to apply force directly to each of the terminals. Additional problems arise when mounting right angle connectors to a substrate, such as a circuit board, because the board mounting posts are offset from the mating face of the connector such that the insertion force must be exerted on the horizontally extending terminal portions above the compliant posts in a manner to ensure that compliant posts remain perpendicular to the through-holes as they are inserted into the board. Care needs to be taken not to apply pressure at the portion of the housing that extends laterally beyond the axes of the compliant posts causing the connector to tip and the compliant post to either bend or engage the through-holes at an acute angle. It is important, therefore, that the forward portion of the connector housing remain parallel to the mounting substrate during the assembly process.